Reality?
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: There are so many options in life, just how will it turn out?


Reality?  
There are so many options in life, just how will it turn out?

_Notes: I understand the characterisation is poor and well I'm honestly not posting this for any positive feedback. This was more an exercise for me to start to write again and overcome my writers block. Don't we all HATE IT? xD I was so blocked in my creative writing class, I wrote about my lack of ability to write anything. WOW my teacher was impressed :| Anyways, the songs were really annoying because apparently my iTunes hates me and gave me songs I'd rather not work with. Anyways, enjoy this random thing. _

**1. 'My Immortal'- Evanescence**

I held her closely to me, her body lying limp in my arms. Her spirit was far-gone and yet her body remained with me, a reminder that she was no longer mine.  
I held back my tears, remembering all the time we had spent together. I had looked after her and now she wasn't here to look after me. I was truly alone.  
My beautiful Harper had left me.  
I closed my eyes and saw images of all our adventures. All the times I had gotten us into trouble and all the times she had been responsible for getting us out of them. She was my better half and though she's not with me, I tell myself that she's not gone.  
I pressed a kiss to her unmoving, lifeless lips and let go of her. Leaving her behind for a life without my beautiful friend.

**2. 'Shut Up' – Simple Plan**

Every day was a waste. I was surrounding by the idiots at Tribeca Prep who didn't know a thing. The teachers were horrid and the students were worse. I hated it.  
I would act out just to annoy them and to show them what I really thought.  
My best friend was the only person who truly understood what it was like. She was there to stand up against those who tried to put us down.  
Together we were Alex and Harper, the invincible and gorgeous. YES, that was us. Nobody could tell me otherwise.  
You couldn't tell us what was right for us, or what we should do because we weren't going to waste our lives.  
Just to defy their norms, I'd sneak her out of class so we could have "moments" in the bathroom. Nobody had ever caught us.

**3. 'Make The Call'- The Living End.**

I wasn't going to stay here anymore. They didn't understand me. They made fun of us and life is only for so long.  
As night set, I shoved my belongings into my bad. I used my wand to appear at Harper's house and laughed at her surprised expression.  
"We're taking our own lives in our own hands." I explained, taking hold of my friends hand and waving my wand.  
The world span around a bit before I felt land beneath my feet.  
"Why are we on Pluto?" she asked. Shrugging, I dumped my junk on the ground before sitting on it.  
"I decided I wasn't going to wait around for life anymore. This is me making a move." She gawked, but I didn't care. I simply pulled her down and looked at the stars.

**4. 'Beware! Cougar!'- The Academy Is…**

Our hands were interlaced as we sat on the blanket we had remembered to bring with us. The trees hung over us, casting shadows and small pockets for lights to hit our bodies.  
I munched on some pickles while Harper just made a face. "You should try some"  
"No thanks…" She became distracted by something. "umm Alex, what's that?" She pointed behind me. There was a large shadow coming our way and I immediately jumped out, grabbing my hand for protection. Harper stood behind me. "Do you think that's," she paused. "A cougar?"  
"No of course not…" I didn't believe myself though and I knew she didn't believe me either.  
The thing creeped closer, revealing a penguin in a blender.  
"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!"

**5. 'Murder City'- Green Day**

"What are we doing here?" I asked, hiding behind Justin.  
"YOU were the one who said you wanted to see what it's like on the streets?" I had said that but I hadn't thought we would end up viewing New York City from here. There were homeless sitting around drums filled with fire, others fighting violently and everyone else was too drugged out of their minds to notice what was going on.  
"I take it back. I DON'T want to be here." He smirked. That jerk!  
"You saying you'd prefer to be a mother and settle down than live like this?"  
"Yes okay! Yes! I want to settle down with Harper and have a kitchen and a dog and a family!"

**6. 'Ein Lied'- Rammstein**

"Max got eaten by a dinosaur!" I cried out, rushing into the family room. Everyone looked at me oddly. Well almost everyone, Mom looked shocked and worried.  
"I got eaten by a dinosaur?" A voice piped out from the floor. We all turned our eyes to Max lying on the floor. "AWESOME!"  
"Alex!" Dad didn't look impressed but I just laughed. Their reactions were too hilarious. I'm glad I had set up hidden cameras throughout the room to catch them. Now I had evidence to work with.  
"Oh, ein lied." I laughed, walking out of the room and back up the stairs.

**7. 'Old School Hollywood'- System Of A Down**

I sat on the couch, curled up with Harper. We were watching some programme on E! about old school Hollywood. All the classics and honestly, it was BOOOOOORING! We were only watching it because Harper had insisted we watch it and as much as I put on a hard front, I'm a softy when it comes to my beautiful girlfriend.  
"Oh who's that?!" A man on the screen caught my attention. "He's got some big mafia look about him. OH let's meet him" I simply got shushed and continued to watch the dull programme.  
Whatever, they were all washed up stars.

**8. 'People Hate Me'- Murderdolls**

I sat in my room, playing with Justin's dolls. He called them action figures but he was just denying that he's really a girl.  
I didn't often hang with many others. Nobody understood what it was like especially since people hate me. But that was fine because I was better than they ever could be and that was the truth. I didn't care what they thought because I was perfect and pissed off and a pissed off Alex was a destructive Alex.  
I broke off the arm of his stupid doll and chucked it at the wall.  
WHATEVER!  
I didn't need them. I was fine to sit alone and read magazines. I was better than them. I tell you I am!  
I'd rather be alone than with those idiots. I would. It's true. I swear.  
Maybe…

**9. 'Breakaway'- Kelly Clarkson**

It was raining. I hated the rain. It was restricting.  
I stared out the window, watching as people sheltered themselves from the heavy damaging rain. That was the most interesting thing to do on these dull days.  
Waverly Place was boring. I needed a way out of here and fast. If I hadn't had my wand confiscated last week I'd be somewhere warm right now, getting a tan and sipping the best juice in the world.  
But no, I made ONE simple mistake and the next thing is 'Alex you're grounded!' Urgggh! ALL I did was potentially expose magic. It wasn't THAT big of a deal.  
I closed my eyes, envisioning the sun and a place far away from here. I needed a way out of here. I needed to breakaway.

**10. 'The Hard Road [restrung]'- Hilltop Hoods**

Growing up I needed a guide, because I was going no where.  
Looking back I was a terror. It's surprising that my few friends and family wanted anything to do with me.  
At points, I became involved with underage drinking and the only change I wanted was to buy a drink. I dropped out of school and was almost kicked out of home. It wasn't easy.  
I'm not proud of all that I've done and yet I can't imagine my life any different. I think if I hadn't have been through all of that; I wouldn't be doing what I am today.  
I surprised everyone when I returned home clean one day, a dream to help others and to show the youth that there are ways to keep positive. These kids  
It was a hard road and here I am today.  
Better off.


End file.
